


Art for "Ghosts of the Past" by PhoenixRising360

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: PhoenixRising wrote me an amazing story a while back, and is just finishing up the sequel. I made art for it.  Seems fair, right?  Tibbs slash. Enjoy.





	Art for "Ghosts of the Past" by PhoenixRising360

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixRising360](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising360/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ghosts of the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784839) by [PhoenixRising360](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising360/pseuds/PhoenixRising360). 



[](https://imgur.com/78ygmCX)

[](https://imgur.com/gM7u6jc)


End file.
